The Baby Wisher 2: Contest On The Run
by Yoshichrist1221
Summary: This is the second story of The Baby Wisher. Enjoy! All characters belongs to their rightful owners Bertha and Tina belongs to the (C) of :iconyoshichrist1221:


Warning: This story contains adult materials such as belly expansion, pregnancy, breast expansion and lactation. If you do not like these sorts of things, I suggest that you simply don't read it.

This is a sequel to my first Baby wisher story. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest that you do before reading this one.

It was warm, sunny Saturday afternoon and Dijonay was inside her house laying down on her bed with a flat stomach reading an Expecing Large magazine, a magazine that was about female anthros in BIG pregnancies and wearing different maternity clothing that shows off their big pregnant bellies. Ever since she was given wishing powers, she was in love of being pregnant and not go into those difficult emotions during the pregnancy. "Oh yeah, I love this one." Dijonay said as she had her eyes set on this certain squirrel who was in her 40th week of pregnancy and was carrying 12 babies in her belly.

Her name was Teresa "Terry" Mosby, Wife of Michael Mosby. in the magazine she was nine months pregnant and she had a large rotund belly and bosom to boot. Dijonay gets up from her bed, puts on her blue shirt and went to her full length mirror brushing her long golden yellow hair. "Here goes nothing," She said. "I wish I was..." As soon she was about to finish her sentence, her cell phone rang to get her out of her trance. "Hmmm, I wonder who it is?" She asked and picked up the cell phone. "Hello?" She answered. Then she heard a friendly voice.

"Hi Dijonay!" It was her friend Lillian Flowers the female pregnant Rhino who was surprisingly her next door! "Oh hey Lillian!" She answered back with a cheerful voice. "Hey, there's going to be a convetion for pregant women only today at 1:00. You want to come?" Lillian asked. "Sure, I love to come!" Dijonay squealed over the phone. "I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and went back to the mirror and started back to do her thing. "I wish I was nine months pregnant with octuplets!" Dijonay wished. Just then, her belly and breasts started to grow on cue, her belly grew as if she swallowed eight watermelons, her breasts came from Double D to G cup breasts and her breasts started to squirt milk.

Her blue shirt has became a blue maternity shirt. After her wish transformation, she lifted her shirt to reveal her very big and very active pregnant belly as the octos started to squirm inside and her belly as if greeting her. "Hello again you guys Welcome back." Dijonay sweetly said as she calmed her babies down a bit. "Ya'll ready to go to the preggo convention?" The octuplets responded with five big kicks one at a time. "Alrighty then, let's do this thang." Dijonay came down the stairs slowly and went out the door wearing her blue maternity shirt with nothing underneath.

When she waddled down to Lillian's house she saw her coming out the door herself with ease. Lillian was just as beautiful and lovely as Dijonay was. Lillian was wearing a yellow summery dress that hugged tight around the curve of her large gravid belly and her full and heavy FFF cup breasts. Dijonay and Lillian both saw each other with joy and the sight of both of them glowing very radiant. "Hey Dijonay, you ready to go?" "You bet, Lillian. But one question. How are we going to get over there?" Dijonay asks. "Don't worry, I've come prepared."

Lillian pointed at the bus that was coming down the street and stopped right unto them. It was a bus that was for very heavily pregnant females, basically it was THE biggest bus in all of Milwaukee. Dijonay's eyes widened from the sight of the bus. "Surprised aren't you?" Lillian chuckled. "There are no words to describe such beauty of this bus." Dijonay says with joy. Lillian and Dijonay went inside the bus which was bigger than outside and within the bus, was multiples of women who was in their seventh, eighth and ninth months of their pregnancies with multiples of babies.

One was a female anthro Alligator named Tina, a female anthro Gorilla named Bertha and plenty more. "This is going to be sweet." Dijonay said as she sat down with Lillian. As the bus started to leave, Dijonay was wondering who would be there. A few minutes ago, they arrived at the preggo convention. It was called "Maternity Momma's In The House" everyone was there, including certain celebraties. "Hey Lillian, look! It's her, Terry Mosby from 'Tracking Terry!'" Dijonay squealed with happiness. "If you think that's the bees knees, look over there." Lillian pointed at the other celebs who were here. "There's Kathy the lioness, Zephra the Tigress, Naomi Watson, Pia the Hybrid, Bridgette from 'Bridgette's Belly', Cyrall the Cat, Marrisa the Leopard and last but not least, Vanessa Love.

Dijonay's jaw dropped almost down to the floor at the sight of these female with very super pregnant bellies that were just almost or already down to the ground. "This is very overwhelming. I didn't know that you could have that many babies in there." Dijonay said to Lillian. "It turns out that you can. I mean look at Vanessa, she currently nine months pregnant with a whopping 124 babies in her belly." Dijonay felt like she just died and gone to heaven to see such beautiful pregnant anthros all around the convention. Just before you know it, all of the celebraties walked over to Lillian and Dijonay like they're part of the family.

They did everything together. Maternity Bikinis, Dresses, Nightgowns, Lingeries, Belly Dancing, Belly Bumping even posing for some pics for some fans. Dijonay felt like a celebrety, and it felt so good. Last thing they did was Baby Kicking contest. Dijonay and Lillian entered along with Bertha, Tina, Kathy, Bridgette, Terry, Pia, Cyrall, Naomi, Zephra, Marrisa and Vanessa and all of them were wearing bikinis to show off their very huge bellies. It was the best one of the convention. First was Terry, her babies were kicking and squirming like mad in there. Second was Bertha Gorilla. Her babies were kicking as if trying to get out of her.

Third was Pia. Her babies were fluttering around her belly and kicking inside. Fourth was Bridgette, whose babies were just moving, kicking and squirming in her stomach. Fifth was Tina. Her babies were jumping up and down within her big belly and Tina giggled as she sees them doing so. Sixth was Cyrall. Her babies were doing football inside her belly and Cyrall's breast started to squirt some milk when the babies kicking within her. Seventh was Naomi. These babies were going crazy in her belly as she rubs her stomach as if she was going into labour.

Eighth was Zephra. Her babies was going Power Ranger mode inside her womb. They were kicks AND punches within her. Ninth was Marrisa. Her babies was trying to get out the same way as Bertha's was, but much bigger. Tenth was Kathy. Her babies were going all out in her belly, especially when one of them kicked her breasts and they were squirting out milk. Kathy was moaning with joy quietly as if she was enjoying it. Eleventh was Vanessa. Dijonay believed that Vanessa was the champion last year, because her babies were going hard mode inside her. They were so active, even her breasts were jiggling up and down. Twelveth was Dijonay's best firend, Lillian. Those babies were kicking, and man were they kicking! Dijonay was starting to get nervous, but she conquered it by forgetting it.

And last up, the thirteenth was Dijonay. As soon as she gets up, she pushed her belly out forward to stick out further than before. Her babies started to kick frantically within her. MAN They were going Wild 'n Out in her belly. The babies were doing somersaults, jumping, squirming, rumbling, gurgling even kicking her breasts that made her milk squirt farther then the rest. "Whoa! These babies are out of control in there!" Dijonay laughed as she looked at her pregnant belly. The contest was over and the contestants came up with Dijonay. The announcer came up with the winner. "These ladies gave us a magnificent contest don't you agree, girls?" The females in the audience cheered loudly.

"And the winner for Baby Kicking 2013 Contest is... Dijonay Kenya!" The crowd cheered in a very loud voice and chanting her name. Dijonay was given a trophy and a crown. Lillian and the contestants gave her an awkward hug one at a time. Vanessa gave her the biggest one and told her these words, "Congratulations Dijonay, you are now one of us." Dijonay lifts up the trophy above her head and the crowd goes wild. Later that night, Dijonay and Lillian got off the bus and said their goodbyes and went to their homes. Dijonay went up to her room and took off her blue maternity shirt and went to the mirror and started posing. After the one pose, she started to think about what Vanessa said when she said "one of us." So she made another wish. "I wish I 9 months pregnant with 50 babies!" Just then, her belly and breasts started to swell up again. Her breast went from a size G to OOO cup breasts.

After the swelling subsided, Dijonay was shocked to see her belly so huge and was feeling very hard kicks in her belly. She chuckled and said these words: "This is going to be fun to the max."

**THE END**


End file.
